A Cliché Life
by SeriesObsession
Summary: (Tomorrow People 2013) John didn't expect to fall for Stephen considering he was a guy. But strangely he didn't care. AU where Tomorrow People are known about and accepted into normal human life.
1. The Barista

**(A/N): Too early to tell but i feel like Stephen and John would be awesome together. Characters might be OOC but hopefully not too much. Enjoy! :)**

* * *

When people told John that he was lucky to have the life he had he would agree without hesitation. The only problem with that is that the words felt wrong. John currently has what you would call the typical cliché life; an awesome college life, an amazing job, a mother who cares for him, and a beautiful girlfriend. Unless you call cliché living in a world where there's a whole separate race that are called the tomorrow people.

He's been happy with Cara. The way they stuck by each other in high school, starting out as friends but eventually ending up together, strengthened them. But lately it seems like they've been drifting apart. Their relationship started out as any other teen relationship does, making goo-goo eyes at each other and sharing drinks from the same cup with two straws.

John didn't really realize it until they went to the same college together. They would still keep in contact a healthy amount of time, as should a normal relationship. But as time passed by John just didn't feel it anymore. But he can't just up and leave Cara, he would seem like an inconsiderate asshole who doesn't care about someone's feelings. So until some crazy event happens he's kinda stuck with the life he has.

John pondered on all these things as he leisurely made his way down to his regular coffee shop. This was one of the places where John could just relax and enjoy the moment. The warming smell of coffee and pastries invaded his nose as the little bell rang above the door. John sat at his regular seat and took out his laptop and a book, deciding to skip ahead on the assigned reading, while waiting for a barista to come attend him.

As John read through his book he paused for a second to glance at his watch. He had been waiting to be attended for almost twenty minutes now. Normally he would only sit for a minute or two before being attended. He wasn't usually bothered by a couple minutes of tardiness but this was ridiculous. Probably a new employee or something.

"Sorry for the delay, um… what can I get you?" the barista said as he pulled out a notepad and plucked the pencil from behind his ear.

John didn't even bother looking at the barista to show his annoyance at the tardiness. "Chocolate Chai Tea Latte and an apple croissant" he said without a please.

The barista mumbled the order as he scribbled on the notepad, "Coming right up… oh and again sorry for the delay."

John merely grunted and nodded his head as the barista walked away heading towards the machines. John continued to read his book but eventually grew bored of it and decided to check his Facebook. He typed in the url and logged on to his account. There was a new post from Cara saying that she was 'sleepy and so not ready for work'. A typical boring post but he 'liked' it anyways.

John heard the swinging of a door and assumed it was the barista coming over with his drink. The shop was completely empty of other customers because it was still early in the morning. He set his laptop and book aside clearing a space for where his drink and pastry would go. What he didn't expect was to have hot tea poured over his lap. John sucked in a small breath when the hot liquid drenched his pants causing them to stick to his legs.

"Oh my god I am so sorry!" said the barista as he pulled out a rag from his back pocket offering it to John.

John couldn't even respond because he was too busy staring at the barista. His eyes were locked onto the other boys eyes. The stunning grey orbs that seemed unreal practically glowed in contrast to his dark hair that was spiked messily across his head. John continued to stare wide eyed at the barista who still had his hand extended with the rag in it. John came to his senses and took the rag and began to gently dab at his soaked jeans. The barista momentarily walked away and came back with a second rag and bent down to clean up the spilled drink.

The barista groaned as he mumbled, "First day and already screwed up, yep I am definitely getting fired" Confirming John's suspicion that the barista was new.

John finished drying his jeans as best as he could and turned his head to look down at the barista, who was bent over mopping up the liquid with a rag. John still couldn't speak as he was staring at the other boys arms. Yep they were definitely well toned, they even have that vein coming down the bicep. He was pretty sure that the barista was hiding a toned body underneath his shirt.

The barista got up and walked over to throw the rag away when he came back he said "Um, I'm honestly sorry for spilling it on you. I can get you another one and even throw in an extra pastry all free of charge, I'll even pay for new jeans considering I spilled it on those too."

John finally recovered from his ogling and said, "Um, there's no need. They're just pants after all, but I will take you up on the free food."

"Oh well great," said the barista with one of the most beautiful smiles John had ever seen, "I'll be right back."

John stared as the barista walked away, admiring his back and the way it made that perfect curve down to his lower body. John quickly turned his head willing himself to calm down. He took some napkins and continued to dab at his jeans and wiped bits of tea left on the table. A couple minutes later the barista walked back with another cup in his hand and a small bag on the other.

"Careful. You don't want to spill that on anyone." Said John with a smile on his face.

The barista made a small chuckle, and if that sound wasn't beautiful than John didn't know what was, and said "I'm really, really, really sorry about that. I know it's a lot to ask but can you please not let my boss know. I just got this job and I kind of want to keep it."

John decided to talk to him telepathically just because, _Hey, don't worry about it. My lips are sealed._

The barista looked up and stared at John. _Thank you. Seriously._

_Ah. So it looks like you're a tomorrow person too._ Said John

_Yep. As are you, because we're speaking telepathically, and clearly we both are so why am I stating the obvious. Ugh. I'll shutup now. _

John laughed at the baristas awkwardness but found it endearing anyways. Why was he so hung up on this guy. He wasn't even into guys for all he knew. I mean sure he had known that other guys are attractive but he never thought further than that. But here comes this guy, whom John doesn't even know the name of, and spilled tea on him. He should be mad, but he isn't.

John made to pick up his things and stuff them in his messenger bag. "Well I have to get going, class in half an hour and I've got to head home to change too," said John as he slung his bag on his shoulder and grabbed his food heading for the door, "I'm John by the way" he added extending his free hand.

"Stephen" said the barista shaking John's hand in greeting.

And just like that John was happy that he knew the guys name. "Well Stephen, next time don't spill my order on me" he said with a smile.

Stephen sighed and said, "Again… I am so sorry. I can be kind of a klutz sometimes. And seriously if you need to I can pay for new clothes, it's no bother."

"There's no need Stephen" said John.

"So, you're not mad?" asked Stephen.

John laughed a friendly laugh, "Not at all. Just call it… an exciting morning" said John with a smile. But having scalding tea poured on him wasn't the exciting part.

Stephen smiled at him as John walked out of the door. John was definitely going to turn himself into a regular at that coffee shop.


	2. Again!

"Hey John. How was your day?" said Cara as she walked up to John and gave him a quick peck on the lips.

John returned the small kiss and thought about how his day had gone. It had gone normal enough; he got up, got dressed, mundane morning routine, coffee shop… Stephen. His mind wandered back to the young barista and the mornings events.

"You know, just typical school day. Although one of my classes was interesting considering a student put glue on the professors chair, but other than the day was pretty normal." Said John

"Well maybe we could go out somewhere on Friday. Just the two of us."

John looked at Cara for a second, searching for anything that might show she doesn't want to, but of course he found nothing. He could just read her mind, but that's socially unacceptable between their race and plus it'll make him seem like an asshole.

He thought about it for a bit before responding, "Sure that sounds great," but once again he faked emotion and plastered what he hoped was a genuine smile. Cara didn't seem to notice and smiled back at him.

John stayed at Cara's place for a while longer watching reruns of bad tv shows, something about singing adults playing teenagers in high school. Man what has television come to? John lounged on the sofa with Cara leaning into him as he zoned off. He tried to think of random things but his mind always came back to Stephen.

He thinks about how apple trees grow, and oh look Stephen had a red shirt earlier that day. He thinks about baseball, and gee a curve ball reminds him of the curve of Stephens back. He thinks about the water cycle, and what do ya know, Stephens eyes are the same color of a light stormy cloud.

John lays for a while longer with Cara before getting up and saying that he needs to sleep for an early class tomorrow. Why he chose a morning class he'll never know, but know he has a good excuse to get up in the morning. He tells Cara that he wants to get up early to stop by and get coffee, but that's not the actual reason. He gives Cara a chaste kiss and walks out of her apartment and begins to walk back to his.

He's decided that buying a car wouldn't benefit him, he could get a bit of exercise by walking plus it was a little out of his budget. He strolled through the moonlight covered streets, enjoying the crisp breeze hitting his face and causing his face to turn a very light pink color from the sharpness of the wind. He decides that it's a good night for a run and heads home to change into more comfortable clothes for running.

John's in his apartment changing into shorts, a grey tank top, and running shoes when his phone beeps indicating he has a message.

**-Hey so about Friday night. Does Jenny's sound good? –Cara**

Jenny's Diner was a small family owned diner that a lot of the college students enjoy. It has great food no matter the time of day and lots of college students and normal citizens enjoy it. He decides why not and texts Cara back. Why she didn't just speak to him telepathically he doesn't know but whatever, it seems like society is changing, and they're acting more humanlike. Because although Tomorrow People are accepted that doesn't mean that they're liked by certain groups.

**-Yeah that sounds good. –John**

John walks out of his apartment leaving his cell phone, he won't need it anyways, and begins to leisurely jog at a steady pace to warm up. The night is perfect. The street lights and moonlight give it that cliché glow that you see in pictures, making it seem surreal.

John slowly accelerates into a steady run as the wind rushes past him giving him small chills. He runs past many of the more common hung out areas of the college; The big field out front, the dorms, the bar, and a couple of convenience stores. His regular routine route.

John decides to stop by one of the convenience stores and walks in. He quickly goes in and buys a water small water bottle, downing it in a couple gulps. After relieving himself for a bit he continues his run. John continues running and is about to end his final lap when he turns the corner of the park, once again John doesn't expect to be splashed with what smells like coffee.

"Oh god. I am so so—"

And holy hell John recognizes that voice, "Stephen?"

Stephen looks up and realization hits his face, "John?" he asks incredulously. "Again?"

John looks at a surprised Stephen while he's surprised himself. And again, Stephen has managed to soak him in liquid. John looks up and stares at Stephen for a second before bursting into laughter. The confused look on Stephens face only fuels John's amusement as he falls in a fit of giggles. Eventually Stephen chuckles a bit along with him and John's ears pick up at the sound.

"Well Stephen," says John after recovering from his laugh fest, "It seems you ignored my advice of not spilling stuff on me."

"Oops I did it again?" says Stephen with a shy smile on his face.

John laughs at Stephens ridiculous reference and slings an arm around his shoulder continuing his laughter at the ridiculous situation. Stephen laughs uneasily for a second before joining John in laughter.

"Ok," says Stephen, "You are coming back to my place so I can get some money and pay you back for spilling coffee on you. Twice." John is about to interfere with Stephens statement when Stephen cuts him off, "Nope. No objections, I feel like a douche after doing this to you twice. Feed my conscience."

John sighed in defeat, "Fine. Lead the way."

John followed as Stephen turned a few corners here and there. They made normal small talk on the way there enjoying the night's chill. When they arrived at the apartment John was led inside and made to stand in the kitchen where Stephen handed him a towel to dry off and headed into what John assumed was his room. John peeled his shirt off and rinsed it in the sink before dabbing away the humidity of coffee on his torso. The night air had made some of the drink to crust on his skin and he felt slightly uncomfortable all of a sudden.

Stephen walked in and must have noticed the drying coffee on John and said, "Um… if you need to you can grab a shower. It wouldn't be a bother."

John considered it for a second before agreeing, "Well if it's not a bother that'd be great."

Stephen motioned for John to follow him and led him into his room and into a bathroom. "Okay well there's a towel on the rack and I'll leave some clothes out on the bed for you. And before you can object don't worry about it, it's honestly not a burden."

John couldn't argue with him and simply sighed and agreed with Stephen. Stephen smiled and headed out of the bathroom. John peeled his clothes off and hopped in the shower. The sudden coldness of it caused him to flinch away before reaching around the cold spray to warm the water a bit.

John stood under the spray of warm water letting the water wash away the coffee and sweat from the nights run, when he realized where he was. In Stephens shower. John felt the familiar sensation of a growing erection and tried to force himself to calm down to no avail. The warm water and image of Stephen only fueled his problem until it was too much to bear.

John decided to relieve himself as he slowly stroked himself in the shower. Normally he would think of Cara while doing this because let's admit it, Cara is smoking hot. But this time his thoughts didn't even touch the female gender. Instead he thought of the way Stephens body glowed in the moonlight, the way his bicep flexed when he rubbed his neck nervously, or the way his body shape was. Perfect.

John rubbed the slit of his head as he quietly groaned. He began to fondle himself as his thoughts of Stephen increased, fueling his throbbing erection. John began to moan quietly as he neared his relief. He felt the sensation of pleasure pool at his lower body. John came shuddering with a quiet gasp as he covered the shower door with his cum.

John finished his shower after calming down some and headed out of the bathroom with a towel around his waist. When he looked down at the bed he realized that Stephen really had left clothes for him, a pair of sweatpants and a black v-neck tee. No underwear but that was expected, it looks like he's going commando. John felt like a creep for doing it, but he brought the shirt up and pressed it to his nose inhaling the scent of Stephen. And wow John had definitely risen on the creepy meter.

John walked out of the bedroom and opened the door only to have his nose invaded with the scrumptious smell of pastries. John observed as Stephen pulled what looked like croissants out of the oven with random things levitating and moving around to normal position.

"Having telekinesis freaking awesome" said Stephen with a smile.

"I agree," said John, "Now I don't mean to sound like an ass but you have to give one of those because they smell fucking amazing."

Stephen gave a shy smile and laughed, "Actually, I made these as an 'I'm sorry' gift."

John quickly plucked one off the tray and took a bite out of it. He moaned at the taste of apple with another sweet taste, that at second glance at the pastry he realized was chocolate, sent his taste buds on a rollercoaster.

"Mmm, it tastes even better than it smells. Where did you learn how to make these?" said John with a mouthful of croissant.

"Well you can only go so long on takeout," said Stephen, "The recipe is my moms and the chocolate was my touch. Do you like it?" he added tentatively.

"I love it." moaned John without hesitation.

Stephen smiled widely and genuinely at that and suddenly John felt a swelling sensation fill in his chest. He didn't think he would ever get over how beautiful that smile was. And wow he had only known Stephen for a day and he was already thinking about these things.

"So am I forgiven?" asked Stephen.

John nodded exaggeratedly as he munched on the rest of his croissant. John turned his head to the television and saw that an old Bruce Lee movie was playing. "Man, I love this movie." Said John as he plopped himself down on the couch.

"Seriously? So do I," said Stephen, "Most people are like 'oh those movies are all the same, and they're old' but they just don't appreciate the awesomeness of it."

"I completely agree" said John as he watched Stephen take a seat on the opposite side of the couch.

They sat there enjoying the movie and laughing at the stupidly exaggerated scenes while munching slowly on the croissants. At some points their fingers would brush together when they reached for a croissant giving John chills. John would sneak glances at Stephen every now and then and was always greeted with Stephen looking at the television with that beautiful smile on his face.

When the movie ended John stood up and stretched with his hands over his head groaning. "You better make more of those croissants with the chocolate tomorrow morning for me" said John with an accusing finger at Stephen.

Stephen laughed and said, "Of course."

John walked back to his apartment still wearing Stephens clothes, and realizing he forgot his, and plopped down on his bed with a smile plastered into the pillow.


	3. Was This a Date?

John awoke with the morning sun gleaming in his face, the small burn caused him to squint and he raised his hand to cover his face. He groaned quietly as he forced himself out of bed and threw himself to the floor to start on his small morning workout, because he definitely doesn't want to get fat. He enjoyed the burn that came with exercise and gave a couple final stretches before getting up and heading into the bathroom.

John quickly showered and began his normal morning routine. After being freshened up he headed back into his room and decided he didn't care what he looked like today and pulled on some dark denim and a t-shirt with the Batman logo on it. He grabbed his messenger bag with his things already in them and headed out the door.

John enjoyed the early morning as much as he enjoyed the night. There was no feeling like walking through an empty street with the wind rushing through you. It wasn't necessarily cold, just chilly, so he didn't bring any type of coat. John pondered the previous day's events a smile bloomed across his face. He probably looked like a freak smiling for no reason while walking down the road, but he didn't care. Something about Stephen simply made him want to smile, thinking about how fucking gorgeous Stephen was.

John entered the coffee shop still smiling and took a quick glance to notice Stephen walking out with a tray in his hands. Unexpectedly Stephen took one glance at John and fumbled with the tray before balancing it with a bit of telekinesis.

"Huh? I thought for sure you were gonna drop that" said John with a smirk.

"Haha," said Stephen with playful annoyance, "aren't you funny?"

"I'll have you know I am quite the comedian" said John

Stephen shook his head and laughed at John. Confused John asked, "What's funny?"

Stephen stared at John for a second making John feel giddy for a second. "Nothing" said Stephen "Nice shirt by the way." He added smugly.

John looked down at his shirt and groaned. He should of known better than to wear a kid's shirt. John's face suddenly turned a light red color and he chuckled nervously.

"Yeah, yeah whatever. I happen to be a child on the inside" said John trying to defend himself.

"I'm not making fun you dude. I love superheroes" said Stephen.

John's eyes widened for a second and he was filled with nerves when Stephen pulled his red polo up revealing the t-shirt underneath. John instantly smiled when he saw the shirt Stephen was wearing had the Superman logo on it. Stephen smiled shyly and John simply smiled widely back at him.

Both boys walked over to where John usually sat as Stephen pulled out a notepad and pen. "So what'll it be today?" asked Stephen.

"Umm" said John, "Just a normal coffee's fine"

"Alright I'll be right back" said Stephen as he wandered back to the kitchen of the shop.

John once again ogled Stephen when he wasn't looking when realization suddenly hit him. If Stephen ever read his mind for one reason or another he would see what a creeper John was. John mentally kicked himself as he made a mental note to get a d-chip eventually. Moments later Stephen walked back to where John was and set down his beverage. John observed as Stephen pulled a bag from behind his back and also set it on the table. John eagerly reached into the bag and smiled when he pulled out what was inside.

"You remembered" said John grinning.

"How could I forget" responded Stephen with a genuine smile. And for some reason that smile and those words made John's heart swell a little. "Hey… um… I already cleaned the back and made the morning pastries and there's no one else here so- um- do you mind if I sit with you and catch up on some reading?"

John instantly jumped at the idea without sounding to eager and said, "By all means don't let me stop you."

Stephen smiled as he walked back to the kitchen and returned with a backpack in his hand. He sat himself across from John and pulled out a book that John assumed was for a class. "What you reading?" asked John.

Stephen showed him the cover of the book and John nodded in approval. "It's a good book"

"You liked it?" asked Stephen incredulously "Most people who read it always say it's boring, but I disagree."

"They just don't have our amazing taste in literature" said John with a smirk.

Stephen nodded in acceptance and delved into his book. Both boys sat in companionable silence as they read and nibbled on pastries. Every once in a while John would sneak a glance at Stephen only to see the other boy in deep concentration. John quickly hid his face with the book to hide the grin that was threatening to bloom on his face.

"Something wrong?" asked Stephen curiously.

"Oh uh- no- nothing's wrong. Just something funny in this book" lied John hoping that Stephen would buy it.

"If you say so…" responded Stephen curiously.

John continued to read when a small beep brought him out of concentration. He feigned reading as he observed from his peripheral that Stephen pulled out his phone and looked at it for a second before typing something. A text John assumed.

"Hey um…" said Stephen bringing John to attention, "Some friends and I are gonna go to an indie band concert at a park a couple hours away on Friday and they have an extra ticket. So… Do you wanna go?" asked Stephen nervously.

John would have agreed and he was about to, but then he remembered he had a date with Cara. "Friday?" asked John as he groaned "I honestly would like to go… but I can't" he said with a frown.

"Oh well that fine" said Stephen with a disappointed tone, "Can I ask why?" he added tentatively.

John hesitated a little before answering and hated having to say it, "Girlfriend. Date" said John. John looked down at the table and missed the way Stephen's face fell sadly at the mention of John having a girlfriend.

"Oh well you know women," said Stephen fixing his features before John could notice, "always demanding things"

"Tell me about it" said John with a small huff. John quickly tried to think of a solution and said, "But if you want we could hang out Saturday?"

Stephen grinned at that and said "Yeah that sounds awesome"

"Great!" said John with a huge grin on his face, filled with joy that Stephen had agreed. "Let me see your phone" added John

Stephen curiously handed over his phone as he observed John tap away on the device. John handed him back the cell phone and Stephen looked to see that John had put his number in and named his contact Batman. Stephen motioned his hand out and waited. John looked confused for a second before realizing and pulled out his phone and placed it in Stephens hand. John observed as Stephen typed stuff in and handed it back to him. John smiled widely to see that Stephen had put himself into John's phone as Superman.

"Well I better get going. Don't want to be late" said John as he got up and packed his things away.

"Oh hang on a second" said Stephen as he rushed to the kitchen and came back with a bag in his hand and shyly extended it towards John. "My treat" he said.

John couldn't help but smile widely at the caring gesture. John found Stephens shyness absolutely adorable and took the back and opened it, peering inside. There were a couple of different pastries and John saw chocolate on some of them, and damn Stephen had figured out his love of chocolate. John's heart once again swelled when he looked at the genuine smile Stephen gave him. John decided to risk it and reached over giving Stephen a quick bro hug. John was surprised to feel Stephen lean into the touch and John's heart swelled yet again.

John walked out of the coffee shop with a smile that would last the whole day.

* * *

"Someone got lucky last night" mumbled Russ as John took a seat in the class next to him.

John's face contorted for a second "You're stupid"

"So did you?" asked Russ with mocking curiosity.

"No- I mean- why does it matter?" said John suddenly feeling uncomfortable.

"Because you walked in here smiling looking like you had a secret plot to murder everyone" stated Russ with fake calmness.

John gave Russ his best bitch face before laughing at him, "Nah, I just thought of something funny."

"Uh huh. Sure" responded Russ extending the word, "Oh what's in the bag?" he asked as he swiped the bag and peered inside.

John quickly snatched the bag back and glared at Russ, "Mine" he said simply.

Russ raised his hands in surrender and had a perplexed look, "Okay… calm down Mr. Possessive, they're just pastries. Sheesh."

John took one of the pastries out of the bag and took a huge bite out of it, moaning at the taste. He noticed Russ' disgusted expression and laughed at him, taking another bite of the pastry. The taste was fucking orgasmic, what did Stephen do to these that made them so delicious?

Once class ended John began packing his things away. "Mmm, I can see why you didn't wanna share" said Russ as he chewed on one of the pastries.

John looked down at the bag and saw that there was one missing, and yes he counted. He looked back up and glared at Russell. Russell was confused at why John was spazzing out over pastries, I mean sure they were delicious, but he didn't deserved to get beat up for it. Foreseeing it Russell ran out of the classroom laughing.

* * *

"You ready to go John?" asked Cara as she walked out of her bedroom.

"Wow, you look nice" said John as he pecked Cara on the cheek.

"Nice? That's all I get?" she asked jokingly.

John just rolled his eyes and put his arm around her waist as he led her out of the house. Once again John just wasn't feeling it, he didn't feel like going on this date. He'd much rather be with Stephen at that concert he was invited to, but had to turn down. He plastered on a fake smile and began driving to the restaurant.

When they arrived John took Cara by the hand and slung an arm around her waist as they headed inside the restaurant. The little bell jingled when they walked in and were quickly given a two person table. The waitress gave a charming smile in adoration of them, mumbling something about cute couples. Cara blushed at the compliment and John gave a small smile.

They ordered their food and began eating, making random conversation about past events or how they're lives have been going. About fifteen minutes into their dinner, the bell jingled again and a group of five people walked in. A dark skinned girl with frizzy hair, a small wavy haired blonde with glasses, another dark skinned girl with wavy hair, and a pale guy with long hair covering his face. John's fork froze halfway to his mouth when he saw the fifth person… it was Stephen.

"You okay?" asked Cara curiously looking in the direction John was, "You know them?" she asked.

John quickly recovered himself, but not before meeting Stephen in the eye and glancing away. In that brief second of eye contact he saw what looked like hurt in Stephens eyes. "Uh yeah one of the dudes is a barista at this coffee shop I go to" he said nonchalantly, driving the conversation away from any awkward moments.

The rest of the dinner was restless for John. He laughed and nodded his head at all the right places when talking to Cara, but that's not where his attention was. He was constantly sneaking glances at Stephen, and when Cara wasn't noticing he gave him an apologetic smile that said 'sorry I didn't know you would be here'. Stephen must have understood because he smiled shyly back at John, John's stomach tingled at the sight of that smile. Just like it always did.

The dinner was over soon enough and John shot Stephen another quick smile before heading out the door. Cara didn't question or mention anything else of the strange encounter at the restaurant and continued on talking about whatever it is girls like to blab about. He dropped Cara off at her house with a small chaste kiss and drove off back to his apartment and did what he does every night since he met Stephen.

* * *

**-We still hanging out today? –John **

**-If you're still up for it, of course :) –Stephen **

John smiled at the text and pocketed his phone. To say he was excited for tonight was an understatement. He was practically buzzing with giddiness in anticipation for evening to fall. He spent his day hanging out with Russell and Cara, just lingering randomly around the mall.

"Aw, dude. I totally want that" said Russell pointing at a display case.

"You're such a child Russ" said John, seeing that he was pointing at a cheap remote control car.

"Hey! I am a very awesome child" retorted Russ.

Cara laughed at Russell's childish antics and hooked an arm through John's. John accepted it as they continued loitering around the mall doing random mundane things. When it was time to go they teleported to their respective homes. John made a quick stop at Russell's first. "Hey Russ, you owe me so let me borrow your car"

"And why do I owe you?" he asked unconvinced.

"Remember that time in high school with that one Patty girl and—"

"Okay here! Just never mention that again!" screamed Russell as he shoved the keys at John. John snickered at him and teleported out to the car and drove it back to his.

**-Pick you up in thirty? –John**

**-Why don't we just teleport? –Stephen**

**-No. Driving is classier :P –John**

**-Haha Okay whatever you say x) –Stephen **

**-You know, I don't even know where were going yet. –Stephen **

**-It's a surprise ;) –John **

**-It better be awesome or no more chocolate covered pastries for you –Stephen **

**-You wouldn't dare! :( –John **

**-Oh I would! –Stephen **

**-Jerk. –John **

**-Bitch. –Stephen **

**-You did not just make that reference! :o –John**

**-We are so stupid xD –Stephen **

**-Correction. You are so stupid. –John **

**-Whatever -.- since you refuse to teleport just pick me up later –Stephen **

**-Will do :P –John **

John spent the next twenty minutes frantically searching through his closet for something decent to wear. He didn't want to look ugly for Stephen. He finally settled on black faded denim and a leather jacket underneath a dark red t-shirt. The night was crisp so no doubt the jacket would come in handy, and maybe he wouldn't come back home with it, John thought smugly as he grabbed his borrowed car keys.

He drove over to Stephens and texted him letting him know he was waiting outside for him. John stared wide eyed as Stephen walked out of his apartment looking even more gorgeous than normal. He had on a red hoodie underneath a blue jacket and dark blue jeans that hugged his ass very nicely. John stopped his ogling before Stephen could notice and smiled widely at him when he stepped into the car.

"So now will you tell me where we're going?" asked Stephen.

"Did I not tell you it's a surprise? You're a bad listener" stated John.

Stephen rolled his eyes and chuckled at John. John desperately wanted to reach out and grab Stephens hand, but he couldn't. He didn't even know if Stephen rolled that way. He wasn't even sure he did himself, because for all he knew the only guy he was interested in was Stephen anyways. They chatted about superheroes and other nerdy stuff that would embarrass anyone else, but they were perfectly comfortable with each other.

"So who were those people with you at the restaurant yesterday?" asked John.

"Oh they were the friends I invited you to go with to that concert. Astrid, Irene, Piper, and Kurt" responded Stephen.

"Cool. They seem nice"

"They're awesome" said Stephen grinning, "We've been buddies since freshman year in high school"

"That's awesome. One of my friends, Russell, we've known each other since first grade"

"I hope to meet him someday then" responded Stephen smiling.

"And I hope to meet your friends too" said John returning the smile.

The road dragged on for a while longer "Are we there yet?" grumbled Stephen as he leaned with his elbow on the side of the door.

"We only left five minutes ago" stated John bluntly.

"Well we could be there already if we just teleported" said Stephen in an obvious tone.

"Fine, next time we'll teleport."

"There's gonna be a next time?"

John choked for a second, "Uh, if you want to, I mean" he added shyly.

"Why wouldn't I? If you don't I just won't make you any more treats, simple as that."

"Is that how you're always going to blackmail me?"

"Will it work every time?"

"Maybe…" grumbled John in surrender. Stephen laughed at him and fidgeted for the next ten minutes until they reached where John was taking them.

"A Carnival?" asked Stephen.

John worried and felt stupid, what if Stephen didn't want to come here? What if he had a fear of fast rides or something? What if he was allergic to some of the foods? Ugh, John felt like an idiot for not at least subtly asking if he liked fairs or something.

"I fucking love Carnivals!" said Stephen in excitement. And just like that John released a breath he didn't know he was holding in relief.

"I'm glad you do. Otherwise I would have just looked stupid for bringing you somewhere you didn't want to go."

"Who doesn't like carnivals?" said Stephen.

God, the excitement on Stephens face was absolutely adorable and sexy at the same time. John wanted nothing more than to cup his face and kiss him senseless. He reigned himself in before his thoughts could get out of hand and walked next to Stephen towards the carnival. They stopped by the ticket booth and purchased a good amount, John insisting that he would pay for it.

"So… food?"

Stephen gave him a bitchface, "Are you stupid? You never get food before rides. Otherwise you'll be puking your guts out and that is so not attractive"

John looked at Stephen curiously at that last part and Stephen blushed and pointed at a ride he wanted to go on first. John followed him and they ended up in this ride called The Zipper. John hadn't been in one of these for a long time and he was slightly nervous. The last time he rode a similar ride he was ten and ended up puking his guts out, his mom had to drive them back home because he didn't want to ride anything else.

"Don't you dare chicken out" said Stephen accusingly.

John took in a deep breath and calmed himself, "Okay. Let's go"

Stephen laughed at him as they gave their tickets to the bored guy working the machine and stepped into one of the little cages. Stephen pulled the bar down excitedly, meanwhile John was clutching the bar so tightly that his knuckles turned white. Stephen looked at him and gave him a wide smile and just like that most of John's nerves went away, down to a minimal amount.

After a few more people were seated the ride started and once again John clenched the bar tightly. As the ride accelerated Stephen began to laugh and John started to feel queasy. The ride spun and spun making crazy flips and turns and each time they went upside down John's stomach lurched. Stephen just laughed during the whole thing.

After a while Stephens laugh went from excitement from the ride to hysterical laughing. John looked at him curiously and realized that Stephen was laughing at him. "Dude, you're green like a lemon" he said choking on laughter.

John quickly jumped out of the cage as soon as the ride was over and collapsed on the floor a couple feet away, groaning. Stephen walked up to him and John opened his eyes to see an upside down Stephen staring back at him.

"You okay sir?" asked a little girl who was passing by with her mother.

"He's fine. He's just a big baby when it comes to rides" Stephen told her and she and the mother giggled at them.

"You boys are adorable," said the woman "have a good night" she said as she walked away with her daughter.

John's stomach did a happy summersault when she said they were adorable. Did she think they were together? John didn't know if that made Stephen uncomfortable or not so he looked up at him, still laying on the floor. He was met with stunning grey eyes that sparkled due to the moonlight and an amused smile.

"You are hilarious," said Stephen still grinning, "Comon' let's go ride some more stuff" he said as he pulled a groaning John up and led him towards more rides.

The rest of the rides Stephen chose weren't any better. They all involved either spinning really fast or making crazy flips and turns. Each time John would groan and be queasy at the end and Stephen just laughed at him. John would be mad from his constant embarrassment, but it was Stephen and he couldn't get mad at such an adorable face? Who could? A person with no heart, that's who.

Stephen didn't want to ride any of the smaller rides that didn't involve John turning green, and they already rode all the big ones so it looks like that was the end of the rides.

"You know what? I don't even feel like eating anymore" grumbled John clutching his stomach and pouting.

"Stop being such a baby John" said Stephen as he slung an arm around his shoulder. John leaned into the touch contentedly.

They approached one of the food stands and bought a bunch of unhealthy foods, paid by John of course, and stuffed their faces.

"I am so going to have to work extra hard to burn this off. Why do they have to fry everything?" said John.

"Calm down, like you don't have ten percent body fat anyways" responded Stephen munching on a burger.

John smiled at the compliment. Was he flirting? He couldn't tell, but if he was than two could play at that game. "Ten percent? Maybe. But look at you, eating that is going to take away those biceps" he said as he motioned towards said biceps with his eyes. Stephen blushed and John counted it as a win and smirked.

When they finished eating John declared that it was his turn to do something they wanted, so he led Stephen to the carnival games area.

"You are so gonna cheat" said Stephen.

"How would I cheat?" asked John.

Stephen once again gave him a bitchface, "Did you forget that we are a whole separate species? With supernatural abilities might I add."

"There are low range d-chips at each of the stalls to prevent us from doing that"

"And how could you possibly know that?" asked Stephen incredulously.

John merely pointed next to Stephen at a sign that said 'No one likes cheaters D-chips at every stall'

Stephen rolled his eyes and looked back at John, "Okay smartass, let's go blow our money on unfair games."

John led Stephen to a ring toss first. "I don't need by abilities to be awesome. Watch and learn" said John as he paid for two rings.

"Don't get cocky now" replied Stephen, "just know that if you don't succeed, I'll never let you hear the end of it"

John smirked at him and tossed the rings forward. The first landed with ease into one of the bottles and the second bounced for a second, giving the illusion it would fall, but also landed in the bottle. "You were saying?" said John smugly. Stephen just rolled his eyes.

"Pick your prize sir" said the guy running the ring toss. John eyed the prizes for a second before pointing one out. He extended his hands to take the fluffy blue elephant from the stall guy.

"Okay can I choose a game now?" asked Stephen.

"What do I look like, your mother? You don't have to ask, just lead the way"

Stephen rolled his eyes and led John to another game. Ten stall games and fifty dollars later Stephen had not won a single game. Stephen pulled John along and pouted next to him. John started choking on his laughter and Stephen glared at him. "Why are you laughing?"

John struggled to respond, "Your face when you pout is hilarious" what he wanted to say was 'Your face when you pout is fucking adorable' but he didn't think that was a very good idea at the moment. Stephen pouted even more, and holy hell it should not be possible for Stephen to look even more adorable.

The night was getting late and the carnival was already being slowly emptied out of people. They still had an hour before they would be forced to leave. Stephen decided that since he didn't win a single prize he would go for something else. Stephen led John to an open tent with a sign that said 'Caricatures'.

"Caricatures?" asked John incredulously.

"Yes. Since I am not as awesome as you I get the next best thing" stated Stephen, "and you are also getting one whether you like it or not."

"So bossy…" grumbled John. Stephen gave him a toothy grin and led him into the tent where there was a girl with red hair and a couple of tattoos strewn across her arms.

"So…" John glanced at the girls nametag and saw it said Vicky, "Which one of you hot as fuck guys is getting drawn first?" asked Vicky.

John and Stephens eyes widened at the direct approach of the girl and suddenly burst into laughter at the same time, amused. "He is" said John shoving Stephen forward.

Stephen grumbled his agreements and took a seat as the girl quickly dashed lines across her paper, hastily but nicely drawing out Stephen. "So what'd you think?" asked Vicky when she finished.

"Hmm… I don't know, I think his forehead should be bigger" said John smirking at Stephen.

"Ass" mumbled Stephen as he punched John's shoulder, "You're next. Now here nature calls, hold on to my drawing"

John watched Stephen walk away and admired how he looked. God, he was just so gorgeous. Those bright gray eyes that were illuminated by the moonlight, the muscle that stretched his clothes so perfectly, or the way that beautiful smile filled his face. If John didn't know better he would think himself as a middle school girl, he was so totally done for.

"You have it bad dude" said Vicky, amused at John.

"What are you talking about?" asked John in fake innocence.

"Oh don't even pull that card. You are clearly head over heels into him and wanted to jump his ass when he walked away"

"I'm that obvious, huh?"

"Well actually you're not completely obvious, I'm just very observant" said Vicky smugly.

John sighed and the truth of the words hit him. He really did have it bad for Stephen, he'd only known him for a week but he could already tell that being with him would just be something brand new and exciting for him. And he would be lying if he said he wasn't sure about, because he was. Although it might seem too soon John was definitely interested in Stephen.

"So why haven't you asked him yet? Grow a pair."

"It- It's complicated" said John.

"How can it be complicated? Just go up to him and say 'Hey you're hot, wanna fuck?'"

John choked on air and began coughing at Vicky's bluntness, "I don't think that would work" stated John.

"Why not? It's worked for me before" she mumbled quietly.

John laughed at her and continued watching her draw his caricature. She started drawing his eyebrows when John said, "I don't even know if he's into guys, hell I didn't know I was into guys until I met him"

"That bad huh?" she asked amusedly.

A moment later Stephen walked back and approached to where they were "Hey you sure that's a caricature? It looks an awful lot like the real thing."

"Shutup you ass" said John smacking Stephens chest, to which Stephen just chuckled at him.

"What's your name?" asked Vicky.

"Stephen"

"So, Stephen" started Vicky, "You into the penis or vajayjay?"

John made a choking sound and Stephen's face started turning a bright pink color. John wouldn't lie, that blush was beyond adorable. Stephen began stuttering and looked shyly at John for a second, noticing that John was curious to the answer as well.

"Are you seriously asking me that?" asked Stephen.

"Does it look like I'm joking?" said Vicky with a bitchface.

"Well I'm… into guys" he said mumbling the last part quietly. John's heart suddenly did a happy dance and began fluttering like crazy, filled with hope that he possibly had a chance with Stephen.

"So do you have a special gentleman in your life?" asked Vicky.

Stephen laughed a shy chuckle and rubbed the back of his neck nervously, "Uh no. No one like that. Why do you want to know anyways?"

"Hey can you blame me for wanting to know if a guy as hot as you was taken? And don't worry I'm not gonna hit on you, I happen to enjoy lady parts" she said.

"Well good to know" said Stephen sarcastically.

Vicky finished John's caricature and he took it with a wide smile on his face. As they were heading out of the tent he saw Vicky mouth the words 'You're welcome'. John smiled even wider and mouthed back 'Thank You'.

As they were heading back to the car John noticed that Stephen looked nervous and was fidgeting with his fingers and the rim of the drawing. "You okay?" asked John, "Food get to you or something?"

"Does it bother you?" blurted out Stephen.

"Does what bother me?" asked John.

"That- That I'm into guys" said Stephen nervously.

"Why would it bother me?" asked John incredulously.

"Well, we might be an advanced species but there are still a ton of homophobes out there" said Stephen, "and I guess I was kinda scared you'd hate me for being gay"

"Well homophobes are assholes" said John angrily, "And why would I hate you for being into dudes? So what? It's not like I've never thought about it before" added John nonchalantly, subtly informing Stephen. He turned away at the wrong time and missed the way Stephen's eyes brightened at the mention of that.

They got into the car and drove away from the flashy lights of the carnival and onto the highway. They laughed at each other's caricatures and enjoyed each other's companionship on the way back to their respective homes.

When John arrived at Stephen's apartment he tentatively extended his hand with the fluffy blue elephant in it. "What's this for?" asked Stephen as he took the gift, smiling.

"Well," said John, "Every time you look at it you can think 'Oh, if I keep eating fried foods I'm gonna end up like this elephant'"

"You're an ass" said Stephen with no heat to the words, smiling widely.

"Shutup you know you love it" said John.

Stephen laughed at him and made to leave from the car when he turned back, "Hey, um… Thanks. I had fun" he said shyly.

John smiled widely and patted Stephen on the shoulder, "No problem, I did too. We should hang out again."

"Definitely" said Stephen, grinning.

"I'll text you. Goodnight Stephen"

"Goodnight John" said Stephen as he stepped out of the car and headed into his apartment.

John dropped the car back off at Russell's and teleported home. He lay on his bed grinning stupidly when he realized something. Did I just go on a date with Stephen? If it was a date, he was sure glad as hell that it happened. John fell asleep happily, dreaming about stunning grey eyes under the moonlight.


End file.
